Shinko's Romance Talk Show
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: Shinko (the same from Shinko's world) gets a talk show about Romance! the show is in a bit of a fix now that something bad has happened. Yami now works as a cop and poor Shinko has nowhere to go!! Where will it all go?
1. Default Chapter

Shinko: I don't own any of these peoples in this fic but myself, Shinko!!! So what I'm saying is don't sue me. Seto will have to sick his BEWD on you huh Seto?  
  
Seto: Yeah. I think I want to see some bloodshed today.  
  
Shinko: Well, me and Seto here are going to have a talk show! It's about the YGO people and the love affairs that float around in it.  
  
Seto: Yeah. Can I kill anyone?  
  
Shinko: Seto!! Don't be that way. Listen, after the show, you can hurt Tea all you want!  
  
Seto: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!  
  
Shinko: All right, our first guest is. Mai!  
  
Mai walks out on stage, wearing a Joey t shirt.  
  
Shinko: Hello Mai.  
  
Mai: Oh hi Shinko. Seto.  
  
Shinko: I notice you are wearing a joey shirt.  
  
Mai nods. Yes, I love Joey. At first he was a jerk, but now, I think he's just adorable.  
  
Shinko: Yet there is someone else out there that wants Joey. Say hello to Tristan!  
  
Tristan walks out and looks around. What? I don't love Joey.  
  
Shinko: Then why do you act like you do?  
  
Tristan sits next to Mai. I am serious. I like to beat up on him and all, but. not love him.  
  
Seto: Do you mind if I kill him?  
  
Tristan: I don't want you to kill him.  
  
Seto: Ohh. man. who can I kill?  
  
Shinko: I told you! Kill Tea after we interview her!  
  
Seto: I don wanna wait!  
  
Shinko: Why don't we bring out Joey?  
  
Joey comes out, waving at the people in the audience and looking at Shinko and a very psycotic Seto. Uhh. hello.  
  
Shinko: Hi Joey. Did you know that so many people are in love with you?  
  
Joey: Hey, now. I don't like anyone.  
  
Seto: Then no one will mind if I kill you? My voices are really getting on my nerves.  
  
Shinko: Joey, I really think that these two really want you.  
  
Tristan: Okay. Joey, I love you.  
  
Mai: Joey, you are hot.  
  
Joey runs in fear. I'm not bisexual!!  
  
Shinko: After this commercial brake, we will see what love affair clouds Yugi!  
  
Mai is holding up a Joey Shirt and Tristan is wearing one.  
  
Mai: Hi, you Joey fans! Do you really love Joey? Do you want Joey? Then this fan club is for you! To join you have to get a kiss from Joey, and there have been no officail members yet because of it!  
  
Tristan: For anyone who loves Joey and his awesome hotness!  
  
Another commercial begins.. There's sad music playing in the background.  
  
Seto is standing alone with a BEWD card in hand.  
  
Seto: Hi. My name is Seto Kaiba. I would like to tell you that I am psycotic. I have problems with my voices wanting me to kill anyone I see. There is a place for anyone out there like me and it's called Anime World, were people are allowed to do that, and fans love it. For anyone of you that loves to kill or your voices make you do weird things, come to Anime World, where anyone is allowed to kill for any reason.  
  
(This is the end of Chapter one. If you would like to be in the audience and ask questions about any of the love affairs, please contact Shinko's talk show by pressing the review button! There can only be 2 q's per chapter tho because of the authors limitations, and they can be yaoi, but I'd prefer that only with Tristan/Joey q's.) 


	2. yugi

Seto is sitting onstage with a huge box on the interviewing desk. Shinko is nowhere to be found. He says, "Okay, welcome back to Shinko's Romance Talk Show. I don't know where Shinko is right now, but she should pop up at any time! Before the commercial, we were talking about the love affairs that surround Joey." He twitches and says, "I must kill Joey..." then twitches again and says, "I see we have a question from the audience."  
  
He moves the mic to Jada Flame who says, "Was I right when I heard Tea's line about Joey and Tristan's fighting being their way of showing they cared and thought because that's the only way they can get close psysical contact without it looking obvious?"  
  
Joey is dragged onto the scene by Mai and Tristan. Tristan nodds. "YES!! We know that we can't have any real contact like we make at home on TV, so we just fight so we can get it... with out getting it..."  
  
Joey struggles to get away from them, but Mai kisses him, and so does Tristan.  
  
Seto looks at that box and twitches. "My voices would like me to destroy the box and then all of you!!! MUHAHAHAHA!" Then he twitches again and says, "So we will open it now."   
  
A person in the audience pulls out a little gun and laughs, shooting all around her, including the box.   
  
Shinko pops out of the box and someone else shouts "ANJA!!"  
  
"What?" Anja asks, putting the gun away.  
  
Shinko then says sharply, "ALL RIGHT! Seto, you forgot to do the disclaimer this time and YOU ANJA PERSON! I'm calling Anime World for them to pick you up!"  
  
Anja smiles anime style. "WHOOHOO!"  
  
Infiny looks at her strangely and agrees.  
  
In the middle of all this commotion, Seto reads the disclaimer!!  
  
Shinko calls and from out of nowhere these guys with a stretcher and that shirt that holds your arms in place. They come, take Anja and Infiny (for no reason) and leave.  
  
Shinko sits back down and says, "All right then...Now, anyway, we are supposed to talk about Yugi's love affairs. The first guest is Bakura."  
  
Bakura walks out, wearing the same outfit from the show and sits down.  
  
Shinko: Hello, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hi Shinko. Hi Seto... uhh... seto? Are you okay?  
  
Seto: I'm going to kill Tea.  
  
Bakura: Good show! Jolly good!  
  
Seto: I'm glad you agree.  
  
Shinko: Anyway! Bakura, do you think your Yami has a thing for Yugi?  
  
Bakura: Great Scott! There's no way!  
  
Shinko: hmm... do you?  
  
Bakura: No, I love Tea!  
  
The crowd awes.   
  
Shinko: Yeah, and she's our next guest. Bring out Tea!  
  
Tea comes out wearing her "Try to make out with my hero and I'll kill you" shirt. Hello, Shinko, Seto.  
  
Seto starts to go into a weird little thing. I must kill... I must kill...  
  
Shinko: Tea, I like your shirt. Anyway, Tea, what do you think of Yugi.  
  
Tea: My god he's the hottest thing that duels!   
  
Shinko: I see. Okay, Seto. You are dismissed until Tea is terminated.  
  
Seto runs off stage carring Tea. Her screams are heard in the background.  
  
Shinko: Yet again. There is more to the Yugi love affair than meets the eyes. Let's bring out Joey!  
  
Joey is clobbered by Mai and Tristan.  
  
"Joey, do you love Yugi?"  
  
Joey: Well... actually... yes. Why do you think that I have to protect Yugi? We are soulmates!  
  
Shinko sighs. Do you think that Yugi has a clue to this?  
  
Joey: No. I love Tristan more, but I have to keep both of my loves going...  
Shinko: Bring out Yugi.  
  
Yugi is wearing his pajamas because he forgot that he was supposed to come to the talk show to talk about the love affairs. They have duel monsters all over them.  
  
Yugi: Hello, Shinko. Where's Seto?  
  
More of Tea's screams are heard in the background.   
  
Yugi: uhh...   
  
Shinko: How many people do you think is in love with you and what is your reaction?  
  
Yugi: Well, I think that Tea is... or was... and that didn't really bother me. She's kinda cute. I don't know about Bakura, I think he has the hots for Tea and they would be great, Joey? No way would I ever want to date Joey!  
  
Shinko: Well that's good. At least you're not gay.  
  
Yugi: There's one person that I know has the hots for me and that's my YAMI! I don't like that either!!  
  
Shinko: That tears it. Seto? SETO?   
  
Seto comes back onstage, covered in blood. "What?"  
  
Shinko: Never mind, Seto! Get a bath during the commercial brake!  
  
Seto goes back in behind the curtain.  
  
Shinko: After the commercial brake, we will meet what people are stalking Yami Yugi.  
  
**  
  
Yami Yugi is shown, all by himself.  
  
"Hi. There is something that I want to remind everyone of. Millenium Items are being found everyday, and the Yamis trapped inside have become increasingly dangerous. Please, if you have a yami at all, report to a therapist at Anime World. You may even get to meet some of the best people around there. And some of the best Yamis. To protect yourself and your yami, come to Anime World."  
  
(Paid for by Shinko's Romantic Talk Show and Kaiba cooperation... being forced to do so by Shinko's Romantic Talk show!)  
  
**  
  
Seto is shown all bloody and holding up Tea's head.  
  
"Hi, I am Seto Kaiba. My voices wanted me to ask you all who likes Tea filled Pop Tarts? Full of rich Tea's guts and real stuff too! Organs, blood, even a dash of hair all wrapped up in a flaky crust of her skin! Come down and buy one today! Only 1 dollar!! Order by pressing the review button!"  
  
**  
  
(This is the end of Chapter two. Stay tuned for the secrets of the loves for Yami Yugi and later Yami Bakura. If you'd like to be in the audience, please call the show by pressing the review button. Also order "I love Joey Shirts" and "Try to make out with my hero and I'll kill you Shirts" and Seto's favorite "TEA FILLED POP TARTS!!") 


	3. Yami Yugi

The scene is empty, and blood is on the walls in the studio.   
  
Bakura walks on stage: Welcome back! This is Shinko's Romantic Talk Show, but I don't know where Shinko is right now. Seto? Well, I don't know where Seto went, but they are bound to show up somewhere right?   
  
The crowd laughs, remembering what happened last before the commercial.   
  
Bakura: Well, let's see... it's time to find out what goes on in Yami's romance life. Let's bring out Tea.  
  
Everyone stares at Bakura. Oh that's right we just had Tea killed. Well who else is stalking Yami? She had the hots for him! Shinko is going to yell at me and our ratings will go down!! NOOO!  
  
Shinko comes out from behind the curtain and is in a bathrobe. Sorry. Seto and I had to take care of things. She laughs hysterically. Who's up next?  
  
Bakura: We have no one to interview.  
  
Shinko stares and sighs. Bring out Yami and interview him. SETO WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Seto comes out behind her, wearing a bath towel to cover up certain things. I'm right here. I had to- he twitches- can I kill Bakura? -Then he twitches again- can we go back?  
  
Shinko: ...yeah in a minute... we have to let the show go on! Seto, get dressed.  
  
Seto: Do I have to?  
  
The fan girls in the crowd are drooling at Seto and Shinko gets a giant flyswats to swat at the fan girls. Shinko: We can continue later, now we have to deal with the show! CLOTHES NOW!  
  
Seto goes backstage to grab something to wear. And put it on.  
  
Shinko: Okay, Bakura, you read the disclaimer, and Yami! It's your turn!  
  
Yami comes out wearing swimming trunks and dripping wet. He says nothing but sits down.  
  
Shinko: Where were you?  
  
Yami: I was swimming! Everybody knows that at Anime World, they give the works to Yamis.  
  
Shinko: Did you know that Seto has a Yami now.  
Yami: Really? How? Does he have a millennium item?  
  
Shinko: Well I found this millennium... uhh... bow tie and when we got married right before this fic, I put it on him. Now he has killing sprees.  
  
Yami: Have you put him in yet?  
  
Shinko: Yeah. We sorta... got admitted together. I'm lucky he never wants to kill me.  
  
Yami: That you are.  
  
Shinko: Anyway, this is a romantic talk show, so it's time to talk about romance. So do you have the hots for anyone?  
  
Yami: I like Boton from Yu Yu Hakusho and I think Kagome is cool from InuYasha, but on YuGiOh, I can't say that I really like anyone.  
  
Shinko: I heard from Yugi that you really have the hots for him.  
  
Yami: I'd never! I can't believe him...   
  
Shinko: Seto? Have you got your clothes yet?  
  
Seto comes out in a BEWD shirt and long pants that clump at his feet. Does this work?  
  
Shinko: That's kinda cute.  
  
Yami: Seto, how is Anime World for you?  
  
Seto: Really, it's not that bad. I'm making a recovery!  
  
Yami: That's good.   
  
Shinko: I really hope that Yami can find some love secrets or Seto might get killing hungry.  
  
Seto stares and sits down beside Shinko. I could. Even I can't tell when I get -he twitches- Yami I will make a duel monster card with your head!  
  
Yami: OKAY! I love Tea, and Yugi you were right! PLUS I heard that Pegasus loves me and that's the real reason for him wanting the milleinium puzzle!!  
  
Seto twitches back. I could use that at my advantage! If only I can learn to control the twitching.  
  
Yami: You got it from me.  
Shinko: ALL RIGHT!!! Shinko summons Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus walks in wearing his shirt on his head and his red pants on. Hello, Shinko.  
  
Shinko: Pegasus! What are you doing??  
  
Pegasus: I'm performing the 'Weird way of mating position' to attract a certain someone.   
  
Shinko: Would that person be Yami?  
  
Pegasus nods. You couldn't have been more right.   
  
Shinko: Yeah... anyway, Pegasus, leave or Seto will kill you.  
  
Pegasus: Why?  
  
Shinko: He has a YAMI!  
  
Pegasus: Seto Kaiba has a YAMI?! How?  
  
Shinko: Have you ever heard of the Millenium Bow Tie?  
  
Pegasus stopped what he was doing and laid eyes on Seto. I must have it!  
  
Shinko: NO!! Stop we have to cut for a commercial break!  
  
##  
  
Seto is seen with the BEWD shirt on from the show.   
  
Seto: Hello. It's me again. Do you have a person like your other half that likes to kill with you? I have to say that if it wasn't for Shinko, I would never have made it through Anime World's light living! It's so cool it's boring and all the fans love it when you wave at them from the therapy windows because they come to stare at you all the time! Please, bring your better half with you to Anime World. I'm sure they'd love to get with the easy life for crazy people.   
  
##  
  
Bakura is seen smiling.  
  
Bakura: Watch Shinko's Romantic Talk Show!  
  
##  
  
This is the end of Chapter Three! Join the Auidence if you want!! 


	4. the show's in a fix and Seto has a stran...

The studio is empty. No people inside, no blood on the walls. Nothing at all!  
  
Shinko's voice: WELL I really loved having this show.  
  
Seto's voice: I really loved torturing Tea before I killed her. That's for all you people who think I should be with Tea.  
  
Shinko: What do we do now?  
  
Seto: We could go to Anime World! For an inside peek for those out there wishing to go to Anime World for the obsession of killing. (twitches) And go meet Yami to slice him in half! MUHAHAHaaa ouch!  
  
Shinko: Seto?  
  
Seto (twitches again): Well, we can start a new talk show!! Final Fantasy Romance!! It'll still be Shinko's Romantic Talk Show, but we can do it about people from Final Fantasy.  
  
Shinko: That's a good idea.   
  
Bakura is now seen in front of where the stage used to be. Hello people!  
  
Shinko: There aren't any people here, dumb nut.  
  
Bakura: Well, I'm sorry. Anyway, hello Shinko and Seto! Guess what! My yami has decided to hold our own show here! Actually this is the base, and Yami will go deep into the Shadow Realm! It's called The Shadow Realm Hunter! He will go in and find all kinds of things!  
  
Shinko: Didn't you know that this is MY studio?  
  
Seto: NO IT ISN'T!! My company bought it!  
  
Shinko: For my birthday present.  
  
Seto: Opps....  
  
Bakura smiles at the two who walk off.  
  
Shinko: No one ever watched my talk show. I think it my have sucked.  
  
Seto: Well, like I said, let's go to ANIME WORLD!!!  
  
Shinko: Didn't you know that I just made Anime World up? I did it to get ratings...  
  
Yami (shows up from nowhere 0.o somehow.): No you didn't. Seto didn't tell you everything. Since he got a yami...  
  
Seto: SHHH!! I will tell her! Shinko, since you really wanted to make it, for your Christmas present in advance, I had it built and made a whole bunch of commercials because I know how you are... creating all those millennium items and the souls using your author powers...  
  
Yami: SHE IS?  
  
Seto: Yeah, didn't you know?  
  
Yami: You will be arrested!  
  
Out of nowhere, Anime World people come in with stretchers and take Shinko in an armored truck and drive away.  
  
Shinko: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami: Seto, you will have to go with her. That yami of yours was created because of her. She probably wanted you to have a yami. You will have to go too!  
  
The same looking armored truck comes up, takes Seto and drives away... again.  
  
Seto: NOOOOOO! ...this isn't too bad... at least the fans will try to break us out...  
  
The truck pulls up to Anime World's front gate. It's a HUGE white building and looks like a real asylum.  
  
Shinko: Well, this is the end of this fic. The Anime World section will be launched in a separate one since it has nothing to do with the Romantic Talk Show.   
  
Seto: I told you that we could have a Final Fantasy portion of the show!!  
  
Shinko: All right, I guess so. Don't miss next season of Shinko's Romantic Talk Show!! Final Fantasy... MUHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Seto: You know what? I think that I don't have a yami anymore.  
  
Shinko: Why's that?  
  
Seto (twitches): WEEE AREEE CRAZYYY!!   
  
Shinko: OH NO POOR SETO!! HE'S LOSING HISELF!!  
  
Seto (falls over): WEEE AREEE CRAZYYY!! (twitches again) where did that come from? I don't like this!!!   
  
Shinko: ...my Seto's being done in by his own yami? ...NOOO!!  
  
(This is the end of this fic sadly. I'm working on so much stuff it has to, but I will be back with Shinko's Final Fantasy Romantic Talk Show... when Seto gets better...) 


End file.
